A True Family Visit transcript
Prologue: The theme song intro All of the toy friends in this universe have seen everything in sight they'll have lots of playtime in their might Lenny spies on everything Wheezy's the karaoke super star RC's prepared to rock and road it's a super good universe in a toy friend's universe Scene 1: The Davis family members' house Emily: "Andy, Hannah," Molly: "hurry up, we're leaving to go to the Phillips' house for dinner in about 15 minutes." Andy: "Okay, Mom and Molly," Hannah: "we're coming down here." Andy and Hannah go right downstairs to where Emily and Molly are located and they head on out the front door on their way to the Phillips family member's house. The Anderson family members' house Woody: "Well, you guys, there goes Andy and Hannah," Buzz: "off on their honeymoon dinner date," Wheezy: "together as always." The Phillips family members' house Jennifer: "Andy, Hannah, Emily, Molly," Sid: "what a super big surprise to see all of you," Jennifer: "Come right inside and enjoy your dinner meal." Andy, Hannah, Emily and Molly follow Sid and Jennifer right over to the dinner table and begin enjoying their dinner meals. Jennifer: "So, Hannah, tell us about your new house." Hannah: "Well, Andy, Molly and Emily own this super big house, isn't that absolutely right, Andy?" Andy: "Oh yeah, the front yard and the backyard, with a super big garden fountain and our bedroom with lots of studious things and we also have an extra bedroom as well, right next to my mom's bedroom." Sid: "I know you're not talking about your old childhood bedroom." Sid: A Bit Hannah: "Sid, please." Emily: "Well, I suppose it might be a fine place for them to raise the young kids." Andy almost faints in his dining chair. Andy: "It's kind of early to be thinking about that right now." Meanwhile right after the dinner meal, Andy and Hannah are preparing to go back home to their own house. Hannah: "Andy, just in a couple of hours, we'll be back home in our own house." Andy: "Oh yeah, with all of our full grown garden crops," Hannah: "and maybe the pitter patter of little tiny feet." Andy: "Oh yeah, the rabbits and the squirrels will be moving around super-fast." Hannah: "No, Andy, what if technically, they were little tiny human feet?" Andy's face goes pale and he faints right on the Phillips family members' living room sofa. That means babies and little tykes. Andy: "Hannah, honestly, I'm not prepared for young kids yet, have you seen a baby boy or girl lately? they just eat, sleep, cry, wet and all sorts of things." Hannah: "Oh, Andy, don't you ever think about having a super big family?" Andy: "Right now, Hannah, you're my true family." Emily: "Okay, everybody," Molly: "it's time to go back home right now." Hannah: "Bye, Mom, bye, Sid," Andy: "thanks a bunch for inviting us over." Sid: "You're welcome." Andy, Hannah, Molly and Emily go right back home to their house. Back home in the Davis family members' house Andy and Hannah are reading their magazines. Hannah: "Andy? there's something I need to tell you." Andy: "What is it, Hannah?" Hannah: "I know we just married 1 another, but it's just that....I'm 100 % pregnant." Andy: "100 % pregnant?!? yahooooo! I'm gonna become a super good father," Molly: "I'm gonna become a super good aunt," Emily: "Jennifer and I are gonna become super good grandmothers," Meanwhile outside the Davis family members' house Sid: "and I'm gonna become a super good uncle as well." Cut back to Woody, Buzz and the toy friends in Bonnie's bedroom....... Woody: "Did any of you guys hear what Hannah told Andy lately?" Buzz: "she told him that she's 100 % pregnant and Andy's gonna become a super good father," Bo Peep: "Emily and Jennifer are gonna become super good grandmothers," Jessie: "Sid's gonna become a super good uncle," Slinky: "and Molly's gonna become a super good aunt as well." Lenny: "Oh my goodness," Wheezy: "I can't believe this is really happening." Rex: "Neither can I, I'm super excited I just can't seem to hide it." Mr. Potato Head: "Now I wonder where Bonnie, Larry and Julia are this time." Mrs. Potato Head: "They're at Hannah's baby shower, honey cakes." Mr. Potato Head: "Oh yeah, thanks a bunch for telling me that." The Davis family members' house Jennifer: "Oh my gosh, Hannah," Molly: "look at you," Emily: "you look lovely." Hannah's eating a blue raspberry pop tart. Larry: "So, Hannah," Julia: "have there been any cravings lately ever since you got pregnant?" Hannah: "No, you guys, of course not, A Bit do any of you smell coconut butterfly shrimps around here?" Emily: "Oh my gosh, it's gift opening time." Sid: "Here, Hannah, open mine up 1st." Sid gives Hannah the 1st baby shower gift. Hannah (reading the baby shower gift card): Hopefully these will be good for the new wetters, love from, your dear brother, Sid. Hannah opens the 1st baby shower gift and finds baby wipes. Hannah: "Oh good, just what I need to clean up the wet spots." Bonnie: "Open mine next, Hannah," Mason: "yeah, open it." Hannah (reading the other baby shower gift card): Have 1 on me, love from, Bonnie and Mason." Hannah opens the 2nd baby shower gift and finds a baby mobile. Hannah: "Perfect, wonderful." Molly: "Hannah, here's the 3rd and final gift." Hannah opens the 3rd and final baby shower gift and finds a twin baby carrier. Hannah: "Just what I need, thanks a bunch, you guys." Hannah suddenly goes right into labor. Hannah: "Oh my gosh, it's time to go right down to the hospital." Larry: "Okay, everbody, to the hospital." They walk around right out to the front door and they drive around following Andy and Hannah to Fisher-Reynolds Memorial Hospital. Fisher-Reynolds Memorial Hospital The Anderson family members, the Smith family members and the Davis family members are in the waiting room while Andy and Hannah are in the hospital room. Bonnie: "I wonder if it's gonna be a baby boy or girl." Mason: "So do I." Molly: "We'll just need to wait and see." Andy shows up in the waiting room. Andy: "Mom? Jennifer? Molly? Sid? would you guys like to meet your twin grandkids and nephew and niece?" Emily: "Oh wow, Jennifer, we have a little twin grandson and a little twin granddaughter." The Anderson family members, the Robinson family members and the Davis family members walk around on their way to Hannah's hospital room. Hannah: "So, Andy, what should we name our twin son and daughter?" Andy: "Let's name our twin son, Felix, after my Grandpa Felix," Hannah: "and we'll name our twin daughter, Kathy, after my Great Aunt Kathy." Sid: "Wow, Felix and Kathy, what good names." Emily: "Now let's take them home to our house." Back home at the Davis family's house The birthday banner reads: Happy 1st birthday, Felix and Kathy on it. Molly: "Go ahead, Felix, go ahead, Kathy, make your wishes." Baby Felix and Baby Kathy blow out the birthday candles on their baby-proof cupcakes. Emily: "Okay, everybody, it's time for the birthday gifts." Sid: "Here, Felix, here, Kathy, these birthday gifts are for both of you from me and your parents, your grandparents and your Aunt Molly as well." Felix and Kathy open up their birthday gifts and find 2 blue and pink rattles, then they also find 2 sock monkeys as well. Later on, everybody's asleep in their separate bedrooms while Felix and Kathy are asleep in their twin size crib. The very next morning...... Back at the Anderson family's house/Bonnie's bedroom Woody: "Here she comes, let's get right into our positions, you guys!" The toy friends get right into their positions again and Bonnie goes right back into her bedroom. Bonnie: "Hey, you guys, I got a super good idea for a super good game."